Mystery High
by Fern.Ina.Field
Summary: Sakura and her 2 best friends move to Konoha and their dead rich! They meet fangirls, fanboys, enemies and loads of new friends! Coupls: main SasuSaku minor NaruHina, NejiTen, ShikaIno Oh and did i forget to mention, theres a mystery! not a very good one
1. Chapter 1

**Mystery High**

Chapter 1

My names Haunt Sakura, I'm 17 years old and I'm just starting at yet another school! It sounds real sad! Mystery High. I mean who on earth calls a high school mystery? Anyway I moved with my two best mates Chels and Heather. Apparently this school is in a city called Konoha in Japan. I'm excellent at Track, Fighting, Horse Riding and Gymnastics but I rarely do Gymnastics! Oh and my real names the famous Haruno Sakura! But they don' know that!

OMG I can't believe that I've moved for the third time! This is the last time even if I'm causing Trouble so hello I'm 17 I think I shouldn't be forced. So I'm not moving anymore! HA!

Me, Chels and Heather were sitting in our Limo on the way to this so called place Konoha! "So Chels what do ya think about this Mystery High?" I asked Chels

"I think its some saddo school that has real low standards! What do ya think Heath?"

"Same here but it's a real shame that Yuki isn't here I mean it won't be any fun to annoy someone anymore!"

"I know what ya mean but I'm sure we'll find someone!" I reassured Heath. I mean Heath can really go on and on without realising and its real irritating!

2 and half hours later. . . . .

"Arrrrrgggg we're finally here! I couldn't listen to another damn song on here and I really need to pee!" Shouted Heather

"SHUT UP WILL YOU WE DON'T WANT THE WHOLE CITY TO HEAR YOU GODS SAKE!" I screamed even louder!

"God will you stop shouting and heath we really didn't want to know that!"

Once I got out of the limo it was like I was in a trance. My emerald eyes clashed on these onyx eyes and it was like there was nothing around us. But that was soon ended by, "Oi pinky its rude to stare!"

"As if I was staring at the likes of you with a chickens ass So yeah beat that!" I replied while scoffing. That really surprised! He just stood there wide eyed. Apparently he hasn't been talked to like that by before so that's gonna change. A LOT!

Just as I walked away I heard this loudmouth kid shout and laugh, "HAHAHAHA Sasuke-teme just got burned by a girl!"

"Shut up dobe!" replied Sasuke.

I walked away just swaying my hips and all eyes were all on me. My pink shoulder length hair with black highlights swaying in the wind with my short shorts, tank top and tiny dolly shoes!!! I knew straight away that all eyes were all on me even Sasuke!

_This is gonna be an interesting year!!! _i thought


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

When I got inside the house I breathed in and out really slowly. As I walked up stairs to my room I found it huge and just my colour. Black with just two windows! While I was searching through all my boxes which was three not that many I found my motorbike helmet. Oh yes I can ride Monday to school. I also found my ipod and speakers.

I thought why don't I disturb the neighbours with a little bit of music! As I plugged them in I found the song Disturbia (Rihanna) and turned it on full blast with me dancing around the room and singing full pelt!

I heard faint shouts but I ignored them and just pulled down the blinds!

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx 

When it got to the tenth song When You're Gone (Avril Lavigne? However you spell it) Came on I stopped dancing and sat down on the bed! I laid down on the bed staring at the ceiling as felt salty tears flow down my face! I didn't bother to wipe them I mean what's the point you have to cry sometimes! I didn't even hear the door bell ring! I knew that Chels and Heather would be out all day and maybe night their unpredictable. After a while it changed to Unfaithful (Rihanna) I thought why they had to go.

Flashback. . .

**A 4 year old Sakura was at home playing outside with her mum.**

"**Mum what are gangs? Loads of people are talking about them at school." Little Sakura asked her mum Sakumo**

"**Its where bad people go to just wreck peoples lives and hurt and shoot people for fun and no reason!" replied Sakumo softly.**

**20 minutes later. . . **

**There was Shooting and Screaming everywhere! Sakura and Sakumo ran inside but as they where about 20 metres away from the door there was a bang shot and a soft thud from behind! Sakura stopped dead in her tracks turned around and saw her mum dead! She screamed. As she ran in she saw blood everywhere. Every piece of glass was broken and smashed! Finally she searched all-round the house till she found her dad. He was lying dead on the floor with the telephone resting in his hand!**

**She broke down crying when she felt a hand softly touch her shoulder and saying in a calming voice, "Its okay now it's all over. I'm sorry!" before the stranger disappeared.**

**End of Flashback**

From that day I always had a gun with me! So that meant don't ever mess with me. Oh and I with a gang too called the Akatsuki!

Downstairs. . . . . .

Sasuke POV

I rang the door bell but no one answered so I just pushed the door slightly and it opened. As I stepped in I saw loads of boxes all over the place and the furniture in random places with plastic over them. Someone's moved in. I started up the stairs to where the music was coming from. Once I got to the right door. It was slightly open. I saw I girl with pink hair and black highlights crying. My eyes widened as I realised that it was the girl from the street!

_Oh great she my next door neighbour. _I thought

To be continued. . .


End file.
